Change Of Heart
by JasmineUnicorn
Summary: Everyone seems to be having fun, except for one person. It is Yami. What could be wrong with him? Is he falling in lover or just feeling so alone? You are going to have to read to find out!!
1. The Introduction

JasmineUnicorn: I received good reviews from my last fanfic and decided to write another one. I am not actually sure how this one is going to go. In this one, I am going to allow Yami to have his own body for it might be more funny when certain parts come up. Anyways here goes my newest idea for a story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Change Of Heart   
  
Chapter 1 The Introduction  
  
Summer was here and everyone was glad. Ever since one day, Yami was able to be out of the puzzel in his own body. He was glad about it, but also scared a little for almost 3 years he has been with Yugi and not on his own.   
  
The temperature was warm and everyone was enjoying a day outside the house. Yugi and Joey were playing ball. Tristan was sitting at a table enjoying the shade and also watching Serenity. Mai was doing the same thing, but watching Joey instead. After a few minutes, though, she left. Tea was laying out on a towel next to Serenity just sun tanning. Yami was sitting on the steps watching everyone, but mainly he kept glancing at Tea.  
  
"Everyone seems hot and tired. Who wants a glass of lemonade?" asked Mai who came outside of the house and was standing behind Yami.  
  
"I do." said Joey who came running into Yami.  
  
"Watch out. You almost got me covered in lemonade." said Yami jumping out of the way.  
  
"Sorry." said Joey grabbing a glass and moving away.   
  
Yami took two glasses and started walking over to Tea when he heard Serenity say something. "Thanks for the drinks, Yami." said Serenity sitting up and taking the two drinks Yami was carring. Yami was a little shocked. He got the drinks for Tea and him, but Serenity took them instead.   
  
Yugi noticed the reaction on Yami's face and ran over. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Yugi   
  
"Yes just a little hot. I think I am going to go on a walk." said Yami knodding his head and then walking off.  
  
Serenity was just walking over and noticed that something was wrong with Yami. "What is wrong with him?" asked Serenity.  
  
"I don't know." said Yugi turning away and getting a glass of lemonade from the tray that Mai was carring.  
  
As Yugi was taking a drink of his lemonade, he kept glancing towards the direction Yami headed. He did not understand what was wrong with him. Since Yami was let out of the puzzel, he seemed to be so alone and quiet. No one knew why not even Yugi. After a few minutes, Yugi just ran over to Joey and started playing ball again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn:What could be wrong with Yami? You are just going to have to read and find out. I also know this is a strange beginning page, but hey this is just my first chapter and my first different fanfic. Hope you like it!! 


	2. Summer Fun

JasmineUnicorn: thank for the review. i just hope that this story does not go bad. well anyways here is the next chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 Summer Fun  
  
Yami felt a little hurt after what happen. He was not sure if returning to the group would be a good idea. He kept remembering how everything was tooken away from him, but for some reason, everything was not tooken away. He was just having a small problem and had to deal with it. Yami continued to walk down the road. He just wanted to think about everything that was going on. For a minute, he stopped. He was thinking about heading back and then again he was not sure if he should. No body seemed to notice that he was there. Everyone was just being on their own. Just having fun enjoying the summer weather.   
  
Back at the group, Yugi kept looking back towards the direction Yami left. The sun was starting to set and evening was coming. Yugi was getting worried and hoping that Yami was okay. "You seemed troubled. Is it about Yami?" asked Tea who was watching Yugi.  
  
"Ya. After he brought the drinks over, he left quickly without even saying why." said Yugi.   
  
"Hmm, that is strange. Could he be mad at someone?" asked Serenity who was also listening.  
  
"I don't know who he could be mad at. Marik is hiding and I have not seen anything that could cause problems." said Yugi looking over at Serenity.  
  
"I would not worry then. He can take care of himself. Lets finish the game." said Joey who was also listening to the conversation.  
  
"Okay." said Yugi walking back over to Joey and joining back into the game.  
  
After about an hour later when the sun was setting, everyone was getting ready to leave. Joey and Serenity left. Tristan and Mai both went with them leaving Yugi and Tea by themselves. Both were helping to clean up the place when they noticed someone walking towards them. It was Yami. "Did everyone leave?" asked Yami sitting down on the steps.  
  
"Ya. Why did you leave. You did not look tired when everything started." said Yugi throwing a paper cup into the trash bag Tea was holding.  
  
"I just needed some fresh air away from the group. That was all." said Yami laying back against the cement steps and looking up at the sky.  
  
"You got those drinks for us, correct?" asked Tea sitting down by Yami. Yugi left to clear the table off and did not notice Tea by Yami.  
  
"How did you know? Was I that obvious?" asked Yami rolling over on his side and looking up at Tea.  
  
"No. It was just the way you reacted." said Tea.  
  
"I must of been a fool." said Yami laying back down on his back.  
  
"No. You weren't. You are just going through a phase that happens to all people." said Tea standing up and walking over to Yugi to help his out. She left Yami in a confused state.  
  
'Did she know that I had feelings for someone in our group?' thought Yami. He sat back and watched Yugi and Tea try picking up the table to move it out of the way. After a few minutes of watching there hopeless efforts, he decided to help them out. "You are never going to pick up that table by yourselves. Let me help." said Yami   
  
"Okay." said Yugi moving over to make room for Yami.  
  
After moving the table to the side of the room, Tea decided to have some fun with the boys. She noticed that Mai had came back already and was waiting in the corner with the supplies. "Are you ready?" asked Mai  
  
"Yep. I am going to go after Yami. You get Yugi." said Tea picking up one of the water baloons. Before she headed out, she took of her good shirt to reveal her swimsuit underneath. Mai did the same and then ran out. Yami and Yugi were not paying attention. Both were enjoying a glass of water and had their backs towards the girls, but when they felt the water running down their back, both knew what was happening.  
  
"All great. I was just starting to enjoy the breeze." said Yami dripping wet in water. He looked at Tea and noticed her smiling.  
  
"We have two boxes here. Come and get us boys." said Tea pointing to the box and then running off.  
  
Yami decided to join the fun, but as he running off, he noticed Yugi just got nailed by a water balloon. He laughed and then soon enough was hit by another one thrown by Tea. "Okay your asking for it." yelled Yami picking up one of the water balloons and running after Tea.  
  
She laughed as she kept dodging him. Tried running around the table and then went around the tree. Both times, she nailed Yami in the back. Each time he tried, he kept missing. "You got to do better if you are going to get me." said Tea.  
  
Yugi was having the same trouble as Yami, but not as bad. He already hit Mai twice compare to her once for the first time. After about ten minutes of practice though, Yami was getting the hang of it. He already hit Tea twice but it was not compared to her hitting him 5 times. Soon the sun was gone and the orange sky was turning to a dark blue. Their boxes were empty and everyone looked tired. "I think that is about it. If you excuse me I am running inside to get a towel." said Yugi running inside the Game Shop.  
  
Mai had already left as soon as Yugi went in leaving again Yami and Tea by themselves. The only problem was that both had a single water balloon and Yami was determine to get her first. "About ready to finish this." asked Tea smiling  
  
"Yes." said Yami he ran quickly and came up to Tea. She missed as she threw hers, but Yami was on contact making her wet even more than normal. She laughed and then chased him to get him back, however Yami was not watching were he was going and tripped over the water hose. He came falling down backwards with Tea also who did not see the hose. She was lucky to not get hurt for Yami caught her. "Carefull." said Yami.  
  
"I was." said Tea. She rolled over a little and ringed her hair out over him and then ran around the house.  
  
Yami went after her, but she was ready. She stuck her foot out and he went falling again, however, this time he caught his balance. "Okay thats enough. I need to help Yugi clear the yard." said Yami standing up and trying to whip the grass of his clothes. Tea stood there but then ran up to him making him fall backwards again, however instead of him going down by himself, Tea fell too. She laughed and then gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"You okay?" asked Tea after a few minutes.  
  
"Yes I am. Lets go help Yugi." said Yami standing up and helping Tea up also.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JasmineUnicorn: well that is all for this chapter. please review. talk to you later 


End file.
